


In Fair Verona - A Dan & Phil retelling of Romeo + Juliet

by Art3misPlayerOne



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Fanfiction, Fluff, Knight, LGBT, Love, M/M, Marriage, Modern Retelling, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Retelling, Romance, Sad Dan Howell, Verona, YouTube, angel - Freeform, romeo and juliet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art3misPlayerOne/pseuds/Art3misPlayerOne
Summary: This is my take on the first two acts of Romeo + Juliet, with Phil as Romeo and Dan as Juliet. As I'm sure you've already figured out, this isn't the traditional telling! It's inspired by the Leo/Claire version of the movie, but with a few twists of my own!I've received a lot of requests for more Dan and Phil, so here it is!  The Dan and Phil fanfiction you didn't know you needed!If you like Dan and Phil, come check out some of the other Phan stories I have posted!





	1. Act 1, Scene 1 - Heartache and Quarrels

**Author's Note:**

> Also, in William Shakespeare's original play, Romeo and Juliet are 13. While that was OK in 1597, it's a bit frowned upon in 2017, so in my version, they are both 17.

**BEN:**   What sadness lengthens Romeo's hours?   
**PHILIP:**   Not having that, which, having, makes them short.   
**BEN:**  In love?  
**PHILIP:**  Out—  
**BEN:**  Of love?  
**PHILIP:**  Out of her favor, where I am in love.

******************************************************************

Philip walks along the boardwalk, forlorn and looking out of place. His black dress shoes crunch with every step he takes on the wooden planks coated with sand. The mid-morning sun blazes down on him causing sweat to bead on his face and dampen his hair. He pauses for a minute before hopping onto the concrete foundation of a ruined outbuilding and sitting down, his legs dangling over the edge. He squints his crystal blue eyes and stares despondently out over the dull gray of the ocean.

Too bereft to go home and face his parents or deal with his friends, he had aimlessly floated around the city since midnight before finally ending up here. By the looks of the people around him, he isn't the only one who had a bad night. He shrugs out of his black sports jacket and drops it unceremoniously next to him on the sandy ledge. With a sigh, he rolls up the sleeves of his blue striped dress shirt and unbuttons the top two buttons, trying to get some relief from the heat. At this point, it doesn't matter if the shirt is wrinkled or the expensive jacket is covered in sand. God knows he wasted of his effort trying to look nice for Rowan.

"Rowan," he says softly, running a hand through his black hair. He closes his eyes and allows his thoughts to go to the object of his unwanted adoration. Rowan, with his eyes the same shade of blue as his own, with his shock of light blonde hair, and body made up of sharp planes and perfect angles. Everyone in the room was always drawn to Rowan and his enigmatic personality. He was consistently the center of attention no matter the setting, without exception the brightest star in every crowd. For months, he had perused him, but only to have every advance eventually rebuffed. Here and there, on the rare occasion they would end up alone, Rowan would stand a little bit closer, talk a little bit softer, and if Philip was lucky, let his touch linger longer. He lived for each small scrap of hope Rowan offered, only to have him jerk it away every time. "Why can't he just understand we would be perfect for each other?"

He snaps out of his musing and opens his eyes to find a disheveled elderly woman standing less than two feet away, leaning forward and examining him intensely. Startled, he yipes and jumps backward away from her.

"Don't look at me like I'm crazy," she mutters, pointing a gnarled finger in his face. "You're the one sitting there talking to yourself."

He stares at her as she gives him one last stern look before hobbling down the creaking wooden planks, pushing along her rattling cart.

Still spooked, he glances around to see if anyone else noticed. To his relief, everyone else seems to be minding their own business. Even this early in the day, a man in a suit talking to himself is nowhere near the strangest thing on the Verona Beach boardwalk.

Out of the corner of his eye, Philip spots a long dark car pull off of the road and crawl to a stop next to the curb. He eyes the suspicious vehicle warily until the back door opens and his cousin Ben steps out. Philip observes him as he takes a few steps away from the car and looks around, much more appropriately dressed for the time and place with his brightly colored unbuttoned shirt and baggy cargo shorts than his brooding cousin. Philip briefly debates if he should talk to him or make a quick getaway. He really wasn't in the mood for talking or getting unwanted advice from family. Before he can make a decision, Ben spots him and heads in his direction. Resigned, Philip grabs his jacket and eases himself off of the concrete wall and starts walking towards the tall man.

"A little overdressed for 10 am on the beach, aren't you?" Ben says with a grin.

Philip acknowledges his comment with a frown. "I'm not here early. I'm still up late."

"Your parents are looking for you," he states matter-of-factly. "I guess that explains why if you never came home last night. Come on. Let's get a drink."

"Too early," Philip mumbles but follows him towards the decrepit beach bar anyway.

"We'll get Bloody Mary's or a screwdriver. Those are breakfast drinks," Ben shrugs. "So what happened last night anyway? Wait...let me guess. Rowan?"

Philip crams his hands in his pockets and continues to walk, saying nothing.

"I'll take that as a yes," Ben sighs. "When are you going to let this go?"

"As soon as he realizes we're made for each other," Philip grumbles.

"So...never?" he jokes.

"What do you know about love anyway?" Philip retorts harshly.

Ben ponders the question before answering. "Not much, but neither do you. You know he'll never come out of the closet, right? His parents have been grooming him to take over the family business for years. They also expect him to have a country club wife and to produce a herd of kids. You aren't a part of the happily-ever-after they have planned for him."

"You never know," Phillip determinedly objects. "He could change his mind and stand up to them!"

"Reality isn't your strong suit, my friend," he answers with a smirk as they sit down at the bar. He nods at the bartender who starts to make their usual drinks. "There will always be other guys, most of them better than Rowan."

"Never," Philip pouts, crossing his arms.

They sit in silence, half watching one of the grainy TVs until the bartender sets down the two salt rimmed glasses in front of them.

"Love. Love feels like drowning in the sea. It's all smoke and mirrors, nothing but pure madness," Philip continues bitterly.

"It's not love itself, it's who you are choosing to love," Ben corrects.

"But do we choose? Love chooses us. It's out of our control."

"Now you're just acting dramatic," he answers with an eye roll.

Philip shoots him a dubious look before turning his eyes back to his drink. As he takes a big gulp from his glass, something on TV catches his attention. He cocks his head to the side and watches the footage of a big brawl breaking out in downtown Verona. Ben glances around the room uncomfortably, looking at everything but his cousin once he realizes what he's watching.

"Again? Really? You know you're just making things worse by fighting all of the time."

Ben groans. "You had to be there. Ty Capulet and his friends have got to be the most pompous jackasses I've ever met. I mean, how can an entire family be that horrible?"

"Who started it?"

"They started it by the mere fact that they exist," Ben argues.

Philip shakes his head. "I don't understand. Just because my dad and Ty's uncle hate each other, why do the rest of us have to get sucked into it? Isn't it enough to just let them detest each other on their own?"

"To defend the Montague family honor!" Ben shouts, hitting the bar top with his fist, causing the bartender to eye them warily.

"It takes too much energy to hate all the time," Philip objects. "Can't you see that nothing good will come from this feud? How could this possibly end well for either side?

"Because we're Montagues and control our own destiny," he says with an impish grin. If anyone is going to end up being a victim of fate, it'll be you with your heart-eyed view of love."


	2. Act 1, Scene 2 - Party Invitations and Overtures

**SERVANT:**  To supper; to our house.  
 **PHILIP:**  Whose house?  
 **SERVANT:**  My master's.  
 **PHILIP:**  Indeed, I should have ask'd you that before.  
 **SERVANT:**  Now I'll tell you without asking:   
                      my master is thegreat rich Capulet;   
                      and if you be not of the houseof Montagues,   
                      I pray, come and crush a cup of wine.

*****************************************************************

A loud knock at the heavy wooden door echoes around the carnivorous room. Lord Capulet looks up from his desk, annoyed at the interruption. He shuffles around his paperwork and motions for his servant to open the door. After hearing a brief mumbled exchange, two sets of footsteps making their way across the shining wooden floors. When they stop in front of his intricately carved desk, he puts down his pen and looks up to acknowledge the intrusion.

To his surprise, he's looking directly into the face of Prince Escalus who has just guided a petite teenage girl into his office. Lord Capulet immediately stands and extends his hand to the prince, apologizing for his rudeness. The prince shakes his hand and then waves off the apology.

"What can I do for you today?" asks Lord Capulet. "If this is about the fighting yesterday, I can assure you that...."

"No, no," the prince interrupts. "Although, you know what I think about that situation," he adds sternly. "I don't have much time, so I'll be brief and to the point. I want to talk to you about my niece, Paris. More specifically, about Paris and your son Daniel."

Confused, Lord Capulet looks between Paris and her uncle before understanding finally dawns on his face. "Ahhhhhh, I see. You think she may be a good match for Daniel." He sits firmly down in his chair, leaning backward and staring up at the ceiling while he thinks. His gaze finally settles on the young girl who averts her eyes and blushes.

"You know," he begins cautiously, "Daniel is only 17. He's still so young to be a proper husband.

"True," the prince concurs, "but a man from such an exceptional family has a distinct advantage over other young men his age. He could provide for her in a way men many years older than him could not."

"And your lovely niece," Lord Capulet continues, "you don't think she's too young to be able to consent to such an arrangement?"

"I speak for her family and come with her parent's consent. They feel honored for you even to offer your consideration on the matter. They believe that at 16, she would make an excellent wife for your son."

"Paris," he says, settling her attention back on her. "What do you think about this? Would you approve of having Daniel as a husband?"

"I would feel privileged for consideration by a man such as Daniel," she murmurs shyly, barely glancing up from her shoes.

"I would think," the prince says steadily, staring directly at Lord Capulet, "that your family would be overjoyed at the possibility of joining our two families by marriage. Your feuds with the Montagues seem to be getting quite a lot of attention these days. It might be advisable for you to consider mending the Capulet name in the public eye."

"I see. My wife and I will take your suggestion into serious consideration. Of course, we will need Daniel's consent, but barring that, I don't see why anyone would find this union objectionable. It seems to benefit all involved," he explains, standing and coming around to the front of his desk. Snapping at his servant to open the doors leading out into the grand hallway, the three of them start to walk. "We are hosting a masquerade ball tomorrow night. We would be honored, of course, if you and the lovely Paris would attend. It would be the perfect opportunity for her to get to know Daniel and for you and me to further discuss the matter."

At the door, the men shake hands again, and the prince leads Paris away. Lord Capulet lingers for a minute in the hallway, admiring the marble floors and crystal chandeliers, before retreating to the safety and quiet of his office.

\-----

Still sitting at the bar, Philip stares at the four empty glasses in front of him as they go in and out of focus. His jacket is now wadded up and balanced on the bar stool next to him, and his shirt completely unbuttoned all the way. His usually perfectly sculpted black fringe is now sandy and sticking up at odd angles.

"Are you even listening to me?" Ben asks, apparently not for the first time, as he waves his hand in front of Philip's face, trying to get his attention.

"Oh, what?"

Before he can answer, they both turn towards a loud commotion coming from the sidewalk beyond the propped open front doors. A loud and boisterous group is making its way by when a boy from the pack separates himself and comes swaggering into the bar. Even by Verona Beach standards, he's dressed to stand out. His super short cutoff jean shorts and tight pastel pink t-shirt don't leave much to the imagination. Once inside, he pushes his rhinestone sunglasses on the top of his head, where they hold his shaggy brown hair away from his face. When his eyes adjust to the dim lighting, he spots Ben and Philip and struts over to them.

"Ben. Philip," he says curtly, with a crooked smile on his face. He curtsies and hands Ben an open envelope with the name 'Michael' printed on the front in a fancy script before spinning away, dancing by himself to whatever random song is playing on the bar radio. As he makes his way back to them, his smile falters as he notices the miserable look on Philip's face as he holds onto the wooden counter, trying to steady himself. "What's with him?" he asks Ben as he continues to sway and dance.

"He had a bad night," Ben absently asks as he reads the card from inside the envelope. Philip responds by laying his head down on the bar and groaning. "How did you get this?"

"The Capulets are having a party and wanted it to be fun, so they invited me," Michael answers and winks suggestively at Ben, who scowls back at him.

"We can't go to this," Ben shrugs. "It's at the Capulet mansion. They'll never let us in."

"Wait," Philip slurs, lifting up his head. "Is that the masquerade ball? Rowan was invited to that too," he sniffs miserably.

"And I'm sure he and his girlfriend will have a lovely time, Michael says with an eyebrow raised.

"Shut up!" Ben shouts at him. "Why are you friends with him?" he says, turning and questioning Philip.

"Will you take us? I want to see Rowan," Philip asks hopefully, ignoring Ben's question.

"Bad idea," Ben says flatly.

"You'll be wearing a costume and mask," Michael shrugs. "It's not a big deal. No one will know you're Montagues."

"Not a big deal?" Ben answers in astonishment. "Did you not just see the last fight on the news? Ty is out for blood!"

"Don't be so dramatic. I'm sure it will be all right."

Ben suddenly feels a hand tugging on his shirt sleeve. "Can we go? I want to go," Philip pleads.

"Fine, but let the record show I think you're both insane and that this is a horrible idea. The only reason I agree to this is that it'll be a good way for loverboy over here to meet someone else and forget about Rowan."

"How could I possibly forget someone that perfect?" Philip sniffs.

"I'm not sure, but we're sure as hell going to try to find out," Ben says crossly as he frowns at the still dancing Michael.


	3. Act 1, Scene 3 - Sullen Boys and Black Clothes

LADY CAPULET: Marry, that 'marry' is the very theme  
I came to talk of.—Tell me, daughter Juliet,  
How stands your disposition to be married?

DANIEL: It is an honor that I dream not of.

**************************************************************

"Daniel!"

Daniel ignores his mother screaming from somewhere inside of the massive mansion. He continues to lay silently on his bed, staring at the ceiling and listening to music.

"Daniel!"

The scream is a little louder this time as she gets closer to his bedroom. He sighs and pushes his brown curly hair out of his eyes, bracing himself for whatever imminent conflict is on the way.

His door slams open and his mother enters with a flourish with both her and Daniel's servants scurrying behind her. "Didn't you hear me calling your name?" she asks dramatically, her satin robe swirling around her.

"Yes," he answers simply, still examining the ceiling above his bed.

She stops and squints her disapproval at his reply. "Stop being so sullen. I have fantastic news for you! Get up!"

"I doubt that," Daniel says underneath his breath, too soft for her to hear. He drags himself out of bed and stands up. His mother's eyes examine his tall frame, dressed in black jeans and a wrinkled black t-shirt before she shakes her head disapprovingly.

"What's the news?" he asks only for the sake of moving the conversation on and getting her out of his room.

"Prince Escalus is bringing his niece Paris to meet you at the party tonight," she says as she grasps his upper arms in excitement.

"So? How is that good news?" Daniel shrugs.

Not deterred, she lets go of him and walks dramatically around the room, balanced perilously on her stiletto heels that are part of her costume for tonight. "Your father talked to the prince, and they feel that you and Paris would make a beautiful couple!"

Daniel says nothing, gazing around the room until his eyes fall on his costume for tonight, propped up on a chair in the corner.

"They also discussed how wonderful it would be for our families to be closer," she continues. "Perhaps accomplished by marriage? What do you think of that?" she gushes.

"I can assure you, without a shadow of a doubt, I'm not interested."

She stops flouncing around his room and comes to rest in front of him, looking up into his face. Even in her spiked heels, he is still at least 6 inches taller than her.

"Just meet her? She's an absolutely stunning girl!" she says firmly, more of a statement than a question. "What they are proposing would be a great thing for our family. I want you to at least try."

Again, he shrugs in indifference, shifting his weight to his other foot.

Her face falls into anger. Behind her, her servant pales slightly. "I don't understand you at all. You sit in this dark room every day, moping around about God knows what, and now you have a chance to meet a beautiful girl, and you don't even care?"

"Fine. I'll meet her," Daniel sighs. "But that's it."

"You need to change your attitude about this," she half snarls as she makes her way to the door, with her servant scuttling close behind. "And get ready. The guests are already starting to arrive, and I want you downstairs." She clatters away, the tapping of her shoes growing more and more distant as she heads to her room to put on the rest of her costume.

Daniel sighs, his eyes meeting those of his servant who is still standing off to the side.

"Any idea how I can get out of this one, Gregory?" Daniel asks meekly.

"You could always tell them you like boys, Sir," he responds with a grin.

"Yeah, I guess that's one way to do it," Daniel answers, laughing softly.

Gregory crosses the room and picks the pieces of the costume up and lays them down neatly on the bed. "Regardless, you better start getting dressed. She's going to kill me if I don't get you downstairs soon."

Daniel exhales loudly, looking at the dark costume and running his fingers over the soft black feathers.

"Alright," he says, resigned to the evening of forced socialization. "I hate these parties. There's never anyone interesting, just the same high society crowd every time."

He pulls his baggy t-shirt off over his head and struggles into the tight, black long sleeve shirt laying on the bed. Stripping off his ripped jeans, he slides into the stretchy black skinny jeans.

He stares at the rest of his costume, silently debating how they are supposed to fit.

"Gregory, can you come over here and please help me put on these wings?"

"Of course, sir."


	4. Act 1, Scene 4 - Knights and Masquerades

MICHAEL: You are a lover. Borrow Cupid's wings  
And soar with them above a common bound

PHILIP: PHILIP: I am too sore enpiercèd with his shaft  
To soar with his light feathers, and so bound,  
I cannot bound a pitch above dull woe.  
Under love's heavy burden do I sink.

MICHAEL: And to sink in it should you burden love—  
Too great oppression for a tender thing.

PHILIP: Is love a tender thing? It is too rough,  
Too rude, too boist'rous, and it pricks like thorn.

MICHEAL: If love be rough with you, be rough with love.   
Prick love for pricking, and you beat love down.

*******************************************************************

Outside of one of the many guest houses on the Montague family property, Ben and Philip stand at the open trunk of Philip's car, digging through the bags holding their costumes and trying to change clothes.

"I feel foolish," Philip whines as he struggles into his chainmail shirt that is part of his knight costume.

"Well we can't bloody get dressed in the main house, now can we? They'll know we're going to the Capulet's party," Ben bites back as he adjusts the kings crown on top of his head. "Stop complaining!"

"Do you think Rowan will think I look cute?" Philip asks, tugging and adjusting parts of his costume.

Ben groans. "How many times do I have to tell you? Tonight is not about Rowan. It's about having fun, doing something a little dangerous, meeting new people!"

"Do you know what Michael is going dressed as?"

"I can only imagine," Ben replies. "He lives for this sort of thing."

Completely dressed, Philip slams the trunk and then leans up against his car as they wait for Michael to pick them up. "Have you ever been in love?" he asks, staring up at the stars.

"Of course not!" Ben replies loudly. "I'll fall in love when I decide to be in love."

"I don't think it works that way," Philip says quietly.

"I control my fate, and I'm certainly not going to let some girl determine how I feel."

"That's a horrible way to view love!"

Ben snorts. "Is it? Look at me! I'm happy. When I want a girl, I get one and then send her on her way when I'm done. It's that simple. I mean, you really aren't doing an outstanding job at selling the virtues of love. You're mopey and sad all the time. Why would I want to go through that when I don't have to?"

"But when it works, it's a wondrous thing," Philip says dreamily to the stars.

"How do you know? When has love ever worked out for you?" Ben says with a laugh.

"Well, it hasn't yet. But someday it will because I believe in fate. I think my destiny is interlinked with someone else's."

"We're 17!" Ben retorts. "You shouldn't be worrying about fate and destiny all the time! In fact, you know what you should be concerned with? Getting laid!"

Philip blushes and shakes his head side to side.

"I'm serious," Ben continues. "You're making this far harder than it needs to be. Meet yourself some cute guy tonight, find an empty bedroom or a closet somewhere, have your way with him, and then let him fly away when you're done."

"I-I don't think I could ever do something like that," Philip murmurs.

"Suit yourself," Ben says with a shrug. "You're making life a lot harder than it needs to be though," he repeats.

"An easy life isn't worth living," he retorts stubbornly.

Before Ben can keep arguing, they pause when they hear the distant sound of music, gradually getting louder and louder. In a few second, they are blinded by headlights as a red convertible zips around the corner and pulls up next to them with a screech. The booming thump of the music is cut off suddenly as Michael turns down the volume.

"Gentlemen," he purrs, "are you ready to rub elbows with the Capulets tonight?"

Ben responds with an enthusiastic yell while Philip just stands back and gives him a skeptical look.

"Philip, Philip, Philip, what are we going to do with you?" Michael asks rhetorically as he clicks his tongue. He shoves open the door of his car, almost knocking over Ben in the process. He stands up and takes a few steps towards his friend, whose eyes are open wide, staring at his costume.

Michael does a perfect runway walk back and forth in front of them a few times, swinging his hips from side to side, balanced on his tall silver high heels. His skirt was dangerously short in front and long in back, completely covered in blue and green sequins and beading, forming a design resembling peacock feathers down the back. His top was little more than a bustier, also covered in blue sequins. His arms were draped from his wrists to his elbows in costume jewelry bracelets with jewels that matched his outfit.

"And you," he says, walking up to Philip and poking him in the chest with a red painted fingernail. "I don't want to hear a single word about love tonight, or tears, or sadness or see you pining for some silly boy who can't find his way out of a closet. This party is about lust and excess, adventure and danger."

He swirls around and prances back to the car.

"Tonight," he continues loudly, popping his hip out to the side, "has the possibility to be a life changing experience. I suggest that none of us waste our chance at greatness." He twists and turns a few times, causing his skirt to flow and flutter behind him. "I know I'm not," he says winking over his shoulder. With a flourish, he gathers up his skirt and gracefully drops back into the driver's seat, slamming the door behind him. Still speechless, Philip quickly slides into the backseat and Michael hurriedly hops over the closed door and into the front passenger seat.

The music is turned back up to full volume as Michael pulls away from the guest house, and the three of them, with the wind whipping through their hair, speed away towards the Capulet mansion and whatever else the night might hold.


	5. Act 1, Scene 5 - Fallen Angels and Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! This chapter has an alternate smut version that is located at:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11434287/chapters/26659194
> 
> If you are old enough and love some good guilty-pleasure smut, come check it out! If you prefer fluff, continue on! Or read both. That would be awesome too ;)

ROMEO:  
O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright!  
It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night  
Like a rich jewel in an Ethiop's ear—  
Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear.  
So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows  
As yonder lady o'er her fellows shows.  
The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand  
And, touching hers, make blessèd my rude hand.  
Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight,  
For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night.

*****************************************************************

As they pull up at the end of a line of slow moving cars in front of the Capulet mansion, they turn down the radio as to not draw attention to themselves. The outside is lit so brightly they can see the glow long before they can see the actual house. All of the windows and doors are open, and music is spilling out. People in elaborate costumes are drifting here and there like butterflies, flitting from one group to another and back again.

Philip sits awestruck in the back seat, silent as he takes it all in. He feels a tugging at the sleeve of his costume as Ben motions that it's time for him to put his mask on so his identity can remain hidden. Philip takes the silver mask off of his lap and slips it on, covering the top half of his face, but leaving his light blue eyes still exposed. From what he can tell, it looks like once they get past the guards at the main entrance, they shouldn't have any problems slipping into the enormous crowd and blending in unnoticed. Ben has already pulled on his mask but is looking a bit nervous as well. Only Michael continues to chat nonstop at this point.

Finally, their turn comes at the front of the line. Philip can feel his heart pounding in his chest as the parking attendants open the car doors. He slips out quietly and nods politely, not wanting to give anyone a chance to recognize his voice. He and Ben both fall in step behind Michael who, thankfully, is getting the vast majority of the attention from the guests loitering around outside by the fountains. Of course, he eats up the attention and returns the cat calls, blowing kisses at them and putting a little extra sway in his walk.

Philip can feel people around him, jostling him forward as the costumed guests in the queue pushes their way up the steps and towards the door. When it's finally their turn, Philip holds his breath, suddenly wondering if they've made a horrible mistake. Michael holds up the invitation to the guard, who not only eyes the piece of paper but also lets his gaze linger a bit on Michael's revealing costume. He tears his eyes away and glances at Philip and Ben before nodding and letting them enter.

Once they're finally through the door and into the mansion, Philip's mouth drops open in amazement as he gawks at their surroundings. Despite the mammoth size of the estate, people are crammed into every available space. The costumes are glittering and ostentatious, covered in rhinestones, lace, and sequins. The guests are whirling and dancing and shouting back and forth, making him feel a bit dizzy and overwhelmed. He turns around to find Ben and Michael, but they are already gone, having been enveloped by the crowd and carried away by the ocean of people.

He weaves between the guests, trying to find a spot where he can breathe. All around him, servers are balancing trays of drinks and food above their head, somehow miraculously managing not to spill them. As one of them passes close by, Philip grabs a flute of champagne and drains the entire glass at once. The cold bubbly liquid pours down his throat easily and makes him feel a little bit less panicked in the mass of guests. Despite the risk, he shoves his mask up on top of his head, giving him a clear view of the room and soothing his claustrophobia.

Somehow, above the din of the music, he hears an even louder cheer break out. He glances up and sees Michael at the top of the grand staircase strutting his way down in a flash of sequins and sparkly makeup. Philip can't help but laugh as a few men shove people aside to offer him full glasses of champagne.

Feeling a bit better, Philip turns around and runs directly into Lord Capulet, nearly falling. His eyes go wide, and he gasps as Lord Capulet eyes him curiously.

"Philip," he says jovially. "I see you found your way into my party. I have no grievances towards you, and you are welcome as a guest in my home." He smacks Philip on the back, nearly knocking him over as he walks past and continues to greet guests boisterously. As he passes, he notices Ty Capulet following close behind his uncle, seething in anger as he stares viciously back at him.

Philip stands in shock for a few seconds, before scrambling away in case Lord Capulet should suddenly change his mind or, God forbid, Ty decides to take things into his own hands. His head whips around as he tries to find a path away from the main ballroom and to somewhere a bit quieter. Spotting a smaller side staircase, he threads through the people without further incident and quickly sprints up the stairs.

At the top, he's rewarded with a sparsely populated walkway overlooking the crowd and chaos below. He breathes a sigh of relief and stretches, thankful for some personal space. He ambles, taking in his surroundings in relative peace. As he admires the artwork hanging on the wall, he makes a mental note not to tell his father that the Capulet mansion is even bigger and fancier than theirs. Adrift in his thoughts, he doesn't notice when a piece of his costume catches on the edge of the ornate frame of a painting. He realizes what's happening at the last minute and grabs the artwork before it comes tumbling down to the floor. Shoving it back against the wall, he says a silent prayer that it catches back on the hook it was hanging from and doesn't fall. He slowly brings his hands back, thankful that the painting is still on the wall. It's a bit crooked, but he doesn't dare touch it again. He steps away, hoping no one saw, but he hears a stifled giggle and looks around frantically, blushing that someone witnessed the near accident.

His eyes finally find the source of the laughter and his breath hitches in his throat. He stands frozen, scared that any movement might scare away the beautiful creature standing in front of him. Philip's heart almost stops as a pair of curious dark chestnut eyes meet the baby blue of his own. He ventures a cautious step closer, feeling the attraction pulling and tugging him along, even if he wanted to, he couldn't keep away.

"H-hello," Philip stammers. The brown eyes flicker away, and he immediately feels the loss.

"Hi," the boy ventures back shyly, with a slight blush shading his cheeks.

As quickly as possible, Philip takes stock of him, trying to remember every little detail in case the moment should suddenly end. The boy is leaning on the railing, watching the party below. His hair falls in soft curls over his forehead, which he's currently trying to push out of the way. His tall frame is entirely dressed in form fitting black clothing, revealing his perfect shape, and on his back are two lavishly feathered black wings. The angel rewards his attention with a small smile, revealing a dimple on his cheek, causing Philip to feel dizzy again. How could this man be so perfect when he is the opposite of everything Rowan? Was Rowan's perfection not real? Just an illusion? Instead of sharp angles and powerful lines, the boy was soft and curved, quiet and brooding. Was he mistaken all along of what perfection really was?

Philip realizes that while he was examining the exquisite boy, he had also been venturing closer, which now puts him only about two feet away from him. He aches to reach out and touch him to make sure he is real and not just a dream.

"You're a knight in shining armor?" the boy says softly, looking at Philip's costume.

"Yes," he answers, standing up a little straighter under his gaze. "You're an angel?"

"Fallen angel," the boy corrects, locking their eyes together again.

Philip's mouth goes dry, and his brain suddenly starts to wander to places it shouldn't. While he's trying to compose himself, the boy turns and begins to amble away slowly. He takes a few jogging steps to catch up to him again, sick at the thought of not being in his presence.

"What's the difference between a fallen angel and a regular angel?" he questions.

"A fallen angel is one who has sinned. He's wicked in God's eyes," the boy answers in a velvet voice.

Philip feels his knees almost give out from underneath him. That answer isn't helping rid him of the thoughts he's having, the vast majority of which are sins. In fact, it's only making them multiply.

"W-why do you think you've sinned?" He holds his breath waiting for the answer, eyes glued to the nameless black angel.

Instead of answering, the angel stops walking and faces Philip, his head cocked to the side. His dark eyes blatantly and slowly wander over him, starting at the top with his blue eyes and traveling leisurely down his body before working his way back up again. When he's finished, he locks their eyes together again and takes a cautious step closer to the now trembling knight.

"I can't imagine an angel as beautiful as you has ever sinned," Philip says in a hushed voice. "What is your name?"

"Daniel," he replies, dipping his head to hide his blushing cheeks again.

"Daniel," Philip repeats, just to hear the name again. "I'm Philip," he ventures, taking another tiny step closer to the flushed boy.

Down the hall, a noisy group of party guests tumbles up the stairs, pulling Daniel's attention away. Frustrated at the interruption, Philip grabs his hand and drags him down the hallway until they reach a little alcove off to the side. He glances nervously at the people before backing Daniel against the wall, knocking his wings askew.

"A kiss to purge your sins?" Philip murmurs next to his ear, placing a hesitant hand on his waist.

"Aren't sins supposed to be purged with prayers?" Daniel challenges, looking up at Philip through his thick eyelashes.

"Ah, but my lips will gladly take your sins," he replies softly.

Daniel's eyes flicker down to Philip's lips for just a split second, and that's all the consent that he needs, wrapping both arms around the angel and urgently pressing their lips together. Quickly recovering from the surprise, Daniel fists his hands in Philip's black hair and moans softly, eagerly returning the kiss.

Hearing the group of people getting closer again, the two boys break away from each other, panting for air. Daniel glances at them over Philip's shoulder and then intertwines their fingers together and pulls him down the hall with his wings jostling behind him, hurriedly looking for another private spot.

They reach the top of the staircase just as Daniel's servant Gregory climbs the last step. When they screech to a halt right in front of him, a look of shock appears on Gregory's face when he sees their connected hands.

"Your mother!" he hisses at Daniel while gesturing wildly towards the stairs behind him. "She's looking for you!"

"Stall her!" Daniel gasps as he hears his mother's voice calling his name.

Still tightly clutching his hand, Daniel yanks Philip down a series of hallways before finally pushing him up against the wall and putting his hand securely over his mouth to keep him from talking. Daniel stands frozen in place, his body against Philip's, listening for any voices or footsteps. Despite having his mouth covered, Philip still manages a needy whimper. Upon hearing it, Daniel quickly refocuses his attention. His eyes flicker over Philip's face again before he removes his hand and immediately replaces it with his lips.

"Or we can just continue running around your house shoving each other up against walls," Philip rasps with a grin when they finally break apart. "I'm good with that too," Philip mischievously says as he leans closer and lays gentle kisses down Daniel's neck.

"Daniel! There you are!" Lady Capulet says excitedly from down the hall, interrupting just as Philip has traveled his way down to his collar bone. He shoves Philip around the corner and stands angled so his wings hide anything she might have seen. Daniel stands nervously, attempting to catch his breath as the group of three approach him.

"I want you to meet Paris! She is the lovely girl we told you about," she says happily, giving Paris a little push in Daniel's direction. Behind him, he can hear a stifled giggle from the hidden knight. Daniel gives Paris a polite nod and then meets Gregory's apologetic eyes.

"Come, let's get out of this dim hallway and back downstairs to the party," his mother announces.

When she turns to go, taking Paris with her, Daniel whips around the corner, yanking Gregory with him.

Turning towards Philip, Daniel gives him the quickest of kisses before whispering urgently to him. "I need to see you again. Tonight?"

"Yes, of course! But how do I find you?"

"Daniel!" Lady Capulet yells from the end of the hall. "What are you doing?"

"I'm on my way!" he shouts back.

"Please help him figure out a way back inside," he implores Gregory before turning and half-heartedly jogging down the hallway away from them, glancing back over his shoulder for one last desperate look at Philip.

"Come on," Gregory says kindly, putting a hand on his shoulder and leading him away.

"But what did he mean when he told you to help me find a way back inside? I don't understand," Philip inquires.

"He lives here. That's Daniel Capulet."

Philip's mouth goes dry, and he stops walking as he realizes the significance of the servant's words. That can't be, he thinks. That isn't possible.

"He's not going to want to see me again," Philip says, panic apparent in his voice. "This can't be happening!"

"He will. I promise," Gregory says gently. "I know who you are, even though Daniel hasn't realized it yet. The war is between your fathers and kinsmen, not between the two of you."

Philip meets his eyes with a shocked expression as he is tugged along again down the hallway and towards the staircase.

"You'll need to leave with your friends so you won't raise any suspicions," he continues, now speaking quickly. "Once you go through the main gates, wait along the orchard wall on the East end of the property until most of the guests are gone. The security cameras don't reach that far so you'll be able to climb a tree and scale the wall without being seen. Walk next to the wall until you make it back to the main house again. Daniel's bedroom is on the 2nd story, and his balcony overlooks the pool. He'll leave his light on so you know which room is his.

Philip nods eagerly, repeating the instructions over and over again in his head so he won't forget.

"Also, you may want to put your mask back on before we go downstairs so you aren't recognized by anyone else," Gregory adds. Philip obediently slides his silver mask back on as they make their way down the main stairs.

He immediately spots Daniel on the dance floor with a petite blonde girl. He has a miserable look on his face and is holding her as far away from his body as possible as she obliviously chats away at him. It only takes a few seconds for him to spot Philip in the crowd, his face lighting up as they lock eyes.

"There you are! Come on, it's time to go. Ty spotted Ben and he's getting restless. We need to get out of here before something happens," Michael says urgently. When Philip doesn't respond, still transfixed with Daniel, Michael grabs his arm and yanks him towards the door. Despite him stumbling after Michael all the way across the room, he never breaks their gaze until he is forcibly dragged out the front door.

Ben already has the car waiting in front of the house and scoots over to let Michael take his place in the driver's seat. Philip slides into the back seat of the convertible, saying nothing as he continues to stare at the house. As they pull away, Michael and Ben laugh and shout from the front seat, trying to top each other's stories of their evening's conquests. Once they're on the other side of the gate and sitting in the slow line of cars leaving the estate, Philip pops up off of the seat and climbs over the door of the convertible.

"Are you insane?" Ben yells as the car comes to a sudden stop. "Where are you going? Get back here!"

"I have to go back," Philip answers, slowly backing away, ignoring the honking coming from the impatient cars behind them.

"Let it go! Rowan isn't worth going back for!" Michael shouts.

Philip just shrugs and darts away towards the orchard wall, not bothering to correct their misguided assumption.

"Fine!" Ben cries, "but we're not waiting. You're on your own, loverboy!"


	6. Act 2, Scene 1 - Orchards and Moonlight

MICHAEL:  
Nay, I'll conjure too.  
Romeo! Humors! Madman! Passion! Lover!  
Appear thou in the likeness of a sigh.  
Speak but one rhyme, and I am satisfied.  
Cry but 'Ay me,' pronounce but 'love' and   
'dove.'

**************************************************************

"Dammit!" pull over, Ben commands, smacking the dashboard of the car with his hand.

"I am not chasing after him through the bushes dressed like this," Michael says, pulling the car over to the side of the narrow lane, letting the impatient cars behind him pass. 

"Well, we can't just leave him here. What if Ty finds him?"

"That's his problem," Michael sniffs. "He shouldn't have gone back for that twit."

"Yeah? I want to hear you explain that reasoning if something happens to Philip and then Lord Montague finds out that we ditched him at the Capulet's. We'll have bigger problems than dealing with Ty."

"Fine," Michael huffs. "You go look, and I'll stay with the car."

Ben exhales loudly in frustration as he climbs out of the car and slams the door. He can hear cat-calls behind them as party guests are driving by and noticing Michael who, of course, is eating up the attention. Ben shoves his way through the brush in the direction Philip ran off, muttering to himself along the way.

Philip has already made his way around the corner of the property wall but stops when he hears Michael and Ben arguing. He prays they will just drive away and leave him, but no such luck. He stands still, listening carefully for any sound of Ben getting closer. 

"Philip!" Ben calls in a sing-song voice. "I'm going to kill you when I find you. If you're with Rowan, I'm going to kill him too." 

Philip frantically looks around, searching for a better place to hide than where he is currently located behind the berry bush. Hearing Ben's footfalls are getting closer, he goes in the only sensible direction: up.

He grabs hold of a low branch and clumsily pulls himself up, cursing his choice of heavy costume. Looking around, he finds another stable branch and hoists himself up a little further before Ben rounds the corner of the wall. Now in his sight, Philip holds on to the tree trunk and doesn't dare move again. 

"Come on! This isn't funny anymore! Just get in the damn car!"

Ben stops directly under the tree where Philip is perched, now frozen and holding his breath. 

"Listen, I get that you're in love with Rowan, but you've got to let him go!" Ben says in frustration. "I'm sorry I'm so rough on you, but it just sucks to see him hurting you over and over again."

Philip considers calling out to him and telling him why he's really trying to get back in the Capulet mansion, but he knows Ben and Michael won't understand. If they didn't understand the feelings he had for Rowan, then they definitely won't be able to comprehend the love at first sight that he feels for Daniel. 

Ben sighs loudly. "I don't know if you can hear me or not, but whatever you've got planned, please be careful. Ty is looking for all three of us." He takes another slow look around before he turns and heads back to the car. 

He motionlessly waits until he hears the car door slam and the guys drive away. Looking down warily, he tries to figure out the best way to get over the orchard wall without just flat out falling from the tree. Holding onto the branch his sitting on, he carefully scooches further away from the safety of the trunk, going inch by inch towards the wall. Terrified, he calms considerably when he realizes he can actually see the pool from his tree perch. That means Daniel has to be close. With his bravery bolstered, he scampers down the branch until he can reach out and grab the wall. Once holding on, he easily swings his legs over and drops down with a thud onto the lawn. 

He crouches down behind the closest shrub so he can take in his surroundings. Luckily, there is dense foliage scattered between here and the pool so he would be able to stay hidden without too much of a problem. He ventures out and slowly makes his way closer to the glowing blue swimming pool. From this closer vantage point, he can clearly see the entire patio area. He could no longer hear music or any of the rowdy party guests, so he makes a quick dash towards the house, hiding between a set of large potted palm trees and a tall trellis covered in thick ivy. Finally, safe from any wandering eyes, he breathes a sigh of relief. 

He glances up, and his heart practically stops when he realizes he is almost directly underneath the balcony that must belong to Daniel. Just like Gregory promised, the light in his bedroom is still on. Now what? He sits patiently in his hiding spot, trying to figure out a plan, but before he can come up with anything, he hears a rustling above him and looks up to find its source. His eyes land on Daniel standing at the edge of the large balcony, gazing out over the pool. 

Speechless, Philip sits in awe and just watches him. The wings are gone, but he's still dressed in the same all black clothing that went with his costume. Silent and brooding, he brushes his fingertips on the railing as he slowly paces from one side of the balcony to the other, bathed in moonlight. Philip's heart beats faster and faster, trying to figure out how to get his attention when suddenly he hears his name.

"Philip. Where are you?" Daniel says softly into the night. "Did you change your mind because I'm a Capulet?"

He speaks.


	7. Act 2, Scene 2 - Proposals and Promises

**PHILIP:**  
She speaks.  
O, speak again, bright angel, for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head,  
As is a wingèd messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturnèd wond'ring eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air.

 **DANIEL:**  
Three words, dear Romeo, and good night indeed.  
If that thy bent of love be honorable,  
Thy purpose marriage, send me word tomorrow,  
By one that I'll procure to come to thee,  
Where and what time thou wilt perform the rite,  
And all my fortunes at thy foot I'll lay  
And follow thee my lord throughout the world.

************************************************************* 

It takes every ounce of willpower Philip has to remain quiet once he hears Daniel speak his name. He waits, hidden, hoping that Daniel will speak again. Straining forward, he almost tumbles out from behind the palms. He regains his balance just in time and then stills, not wanting to miss a word from the angel's mouth.

"Of all the families in Verona, why does he have to be a Montague?" Daniel continues. "Perfect in every way except for his name. Why does that even have to mean anything? It's just a name, nothing more."

Philip holds his breath, never taking his eyes off of him. Please speak again, he wills him.

This time a smile spreads across Daniels' face, revealing the dimple again. "I'll remember those blue eyes as long as I live. I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't come back. How do you forget that face, those hands, those kisses? Should I just wish that we never met? I can't do that. Even if he rejects my affections, this one night will still be worth a lifetime of pain. I guess it's better to have the memories than never have experienced love like that."

"Love?" Philip whispers in amazement. Then to Philip's dismay, Daniel turns and walks back into his bedroom, leaving the balcony doors open. He looks around in a panic trying to figure out what to do. Spotting the trellis leading up the side of the house, he cautiously puts a foot on it to see if it will hold his weight. Just as he decides to climb, he hears a noise behind him and some footsteps. Taking his foot down, he flattens himself up against the wall and waits. His breath catches when he sees the owner of the footsteps is Daniel, now standing less than 2 feet away.

He looks just as perfect as he did earlier tonight.

"Where are you?" Daniel asks again, sounding defeated and heartbroken.

Philip can't stand it anymore and reaches out for him.

"I'm here," he says in an eager voice, touching Daniel's arm.  
Startled, Daniel shrieks loudly and jumps away. At the sound of his distress, a guard walks around the side of the house to check on him. Realizing that Philip is here, Daniel shoves him back behind the potted palms before the guard can spot him. He smiles sweetly at the guard and waves him away. Once he has returned to his station, Philip ventures out of his hiding place only to be shoved backward again by Daniel throwing his arms around him.

"You're here," Daniel sighs into Philip's ear as they embrace. "I was scared that you may have changed your mind."

"Never, love," he responds. "I don't care who your family is." He can feel Daniel smile against his neck.

"You would refuse your family for me?" Daniel questions.

"Of course," Philip murmurs, kissing him softly several times on the cheek.

"I think my family would disapprove of something else even more than your family name," Daniel says sadly, pulling away and dropping his eyes. "They don't know I'm......" he trails off.

"I don't understand," Philip says, concerned, tugging Daniel back to his chest.

"My family wants me to marry someone else. A girl," Daniel says with a wavering voice.

"Oh. The girl you were dancing with tonight?"

"Yes. My parents made me, but I didn't want to. I wanted to be dancing with you instead," he explains through silent tears.

"Don't cry, love," Philip pleads, wiping away his tears and kissing him delicately.

"But what am I going to do?" Daniel asks, surprising Philip with needy kisses. He tries to answer, but the urgency of Daniel's lips makes him forget just about everything else. All he can see, taste, and feel right now is Daniel.

"Marry me instead," Philip manages to get out between all of his soft moans. Daniel breaks away and out of his embrace.

"You don't mean that," he stutters, looking down at his hands. He backs away until he bumps into the wall and has nowhere else to go, arms wrapped around himself. "You aren't thinking clearly."

"I've never been more clear on anything in my entire life," Philip insists, stepping forward and pressing himself up against Daniel again, placing his hands on his hips.

"It's too quick. Are you even going to feel the same way tomorrow?"

"Yes, tomorrow and all the days after that" Philip maintains. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Daniel answers shyly, a blush creeping up his neck and into his cheeks. "And how do I know you aren't going to change your mind? Decide this is too rash and sudden? Maybe you are too quick with your love."

Philip grasps his face in his hands and kisses him roughly. "Send your messenger to find me tomorrow. He'll bring back word to you to tell you what time you should be at the church. We'll get married tomorrow."

Daniel's eyes go wide with surprise. "Tomorrow?!"

"Daniel!" Gregory's voice hisses urgently from above. "Your mother is looking for you!"

"I'll be right there!" he answers.

"Yes, tomorrow," Philip insists. "If you'll have me?"

"Of course!" he replies joyfully, throwing his arms around Philip's neck.

"Daniel! Hurry!" Gregory's voice calls again.

They exchange quick kisses, neither one wanting to say goodbye. As Daniel pulls away and heads towards the steps, Philip trails behind, not wanting to let go.

"If you decide you don't want this," Daniel whispers pressingly, "then you need to leave me be and never look for me again. Leave me along with my heartbreak and grief."

"I do want this! Before noon tomorrow, send your messenger!"

With one final kiss, Daniel pulls away and dashes up the stairs. Once he is out of reach, Philip scampers across the patio and hides behind a huge row of plants. From this spot, he can see a clear view of the balcony. The door is still open, but the sheer curtains are pulled shut. He can hear voices in the room, both Daniel's and his mother's. After a few minutes, everything goes silent again, and the lights in his bedroom are shut off.

Just as Philip is getting himself ready to make his way back to the orchard wall, he sees a movement out of the corner of his eye. He turns to see Daniel noiselessly standing on the balcony, staring up at the moon. Philip watches him reverently, knowing this is the man he is going to marry tomorrow.

 


	8. Act 2, Scene 3 - Prayers and Plans

FRIAR LAURENCE   
But come, young waverer, come, go with me.  
In one respect I'll thy assistant be,  
For this alliance may so happy prove  
To turn your households' rancor to pure love.

*******************************************************************

The sun beats down on the small garden next to the church. Friar Laurence goes from plant to plant, lovingly examining and watering each one. With some of them, he clips off leaves or digs up a root and places it carefully in his basket. Occasionally, he writes a note in his leather bound book he carries with him.

He glances up at a noise and sees Philip Montague hopping through the plants. He clears his throat loudly, getting Philip's attention, and when he has it, he holds up a hand signaling for him to stop. Friar Laurence continues with his notes and gardening, while Philip bounces nervously from foot to foot, waiting for him to finish.

Finally, the Friar stands and walks towards his quarters, motioning for Philip to follow. 

"Friar! I have…" Philip starts.

"Hush, Philip," the Friar says as they open the door to the chapel. He walks through the giant wooden doors, pausing in front of a marble statue of Mary. He lowers his head in silent prayer. Philip waits impatiently until the Friar glances over at him and frowns. He takes the hint and stands still and bows his head.

Finished praying, he walks to his living area and offices with Philip following close behind. He sets his things down before finally turning and addressing Philip, who can barely stand still at this point.

"Philip," the Friar says with a slight frown. "You're up quite early today. Should I assume you are here for morning mass?"

"Friar!" Philip says, excited to finally have a chance to talk, but ignoring the suggestion to attend mass. "Last night I went to the Capulet's mansion and…"

"Wait," the Friar interrupts. "The masquerade ball. I guess that explains your rough condition. Have you even been to bed yet, Philip?"

"Um, no," he answers adverting his eyes. "But I did change clothes," he says happily. 

"Philip, I was hoping that by now you would have moved on to more useful pursuits in your life. I can't imagine that chasing Rowan all over town is in your best interest. I was hoping that by now you would have learned the difference between love and lust, one of which is a sin," the Friar says, lifting an eyebrow at him. He shakes his head back and forth before turning back to his herb and plant clippings from his garden, taking them carefully out of the basket and laying them out on the table.

"No, no! You don't understand! It is love!" Philip enthuses. "And not with Rowan."

This new information catches the Friar's attention again. "How can that be? You were at mass two days ago, and I believe I heard your prayers for Rowan's affections. Have you given up on having your prayers answered so fast?"

"My prayers were answered, but not in the way I asked," Philip explains boldly.

"I see," the Friar says, intrigued. "Well, just what kind of answer did God send you?"

"He sent an angel."

"An angel?" the Friar says with wide eyes.

"Yes, his name is Daniel."

The Friar's face falls and he turns to his bookshelf. He runs his fingers across the spines until he comes to one about plants and poisons. Flipping through the pages delicately, he slowly paces around the room.

Philip finally loses his patience. "We want you to marry us. Today."

"Today? By the looks of you and the timing of the party last night, I'm guessing your angel arrived and you pledged your undying love all within the past 10 hours or so?"

"But love is love, Friar! Does it matter that we fell in love so quickly?"

"Because love is patient. It waits. It does not hurry and it most definitely does not stay out all night after parties. Your love is fickle," he says gruffly.

Philip stands up in frustration and walks after him. "How could my love for Rowan be fickle when the love wasn't even returned?"

"And are you sure that Daniel returns your love for all of the right reasons?" the Friar implores, stopping and turning so quickly Philip almost runs into him. "You are the only son of the Montague patriarch. There are sure to be certain monetary benefits that would go along with marrying the heir to a fortune. Are you positive that his love is for love's sake and not anything more nefarious?"

"He is an heir in his own right. He doesn't need my money or my family's name," Philip corrects. 

"Also an heir? What is her family name?"

"Capulet."

Friar Laurence goes silent. 

"You are proposing a marriage between a Montague and a Capulet?" he asks, intrigued. 

"Yes. Today," Philip answers firmly.

"I would think such a union would go far towards keeping the peace in Verona," he says thoughtfully. "Even if the love is imprudent and hasty."

"Friar," Philip pleads softly. "Will you please perform the ceremony?"

"Bring Daniel at 3:00. You will be married today."


	9. Act 2, Scene 4 - Messengers and Warnings

GREGORY:  
Pray you, sir, a word. And as I told you, my young lady   
bade me inquire you out. What she bade me say, I will   
keep to myself. But first let me tell you, if you   
should lead her into a fool's paradise, as they say, it   
were a very gross kind of behavior, as they say. For   
the gentlewoman is young; and therefore, if you   
should deal double with her, truly it were an ill   
thing to be offered to any gentlewoman, and very   
weak dealing.

***********************************************************************************

"Our lost kinsman!" Ben shouts when he spots Philip from his perch on a railing along the boardwalk. "You found your way back!"

"Hey, yeah, sorry about running off like that," Philip says with a shrug and a smile on his face.

Ben and Michael just stare at him, waiting for him to continue and tell them what happened the night before. When he says nothing, Michael finally throws his hands up in the air in frustration.

"So, what happened with Rowan? Did he finally find his way….out?" he says with a wicked grin on his face. 

"Don't know. Was he even at the party? I never saw him," Philip answers nonchalantly. 

They gawk at him, dumbfounded.

"Let me get this straight," Michael starts. "You risked life and limb to get into the Capulet party to see Rowan. You didn't see him, but when we left, you jumped out of a car to run back inside. And now, the next day, you're standing here on the boardwalk and are apparently….happy?"

"Something like that, yes," Philip grins.

"What are we missing? There has to be more to the story than that. Have you even been to bed yet?"

Philip bites his bottom lip and gazes up at the sky.

"You haven't, have you!" Michael shouts breathlessly. "Did you meet someone else?"

"I met a lot of people last night. It was very crowded," Philip answers innocently.

"Well," Ben interrupts. "Speaking of meeting people, did you see that redhead in the mermaid costume?" He goes on to tell a bawdy story about some girl and an incident in a broom closet next to the kitchen. Michael is hanging on every word, insisting on hearing every intimate detail of the encounter. 

Philip drifts off, not paying any attention to the story. In his mind, he fondly replays those first moments of when he met Daniel. His laugh when Philip almost knocked the painting off the wall still echoed in his head like bells. He would follow him to the ends of the earth just to earn another kiss or even see that dimpled smile again. His heart swells when he thinks that in just a few short hours, they will be married. 

"Ok," Ben says forcefully. "I don't like this."

"What?" Philip asks, snapping back to reality.

"Something happened last night, and I want to know what it was. You're standing there grinning like a damn fool," Ben demands.

"Yeah, what about Rowan?" Michael asks.

"Maybe my love was mistaken." 

When they object to his answer, Philip starts to stutter and stammer out some half-truth, when he hears his name being called. He turns toward the voice and spots Gregory walking down the boardwalk. 

"Oh, hey, I..umm…need to go talk to him. I'll be right back," Philip says over his shoulder as he sprints lightly towards Daniel's servant, leaving them both standing there confused.

"Philip," Gregory nods curtly. 

"How is he?" Philip asks immediately, with eager eyes. 

"Daniel is a bit nervous. He's worried that last night has worn off and you've reconsidered."

"What? No! Never!" Philip insists. "I meant every word I said last night!"

Gregory eyes him warily. "I hope you are sincere as he's young and doesn't have much experience with matters of the heart. I would hate to think that I have to take unfortunate news back to him. This union will be a big shock to his parents in more ways than one, and I want to know his sacrifice isn't going to be for nothing."

"I've already gone to talk to Friar Laurence this morning. Can he tell his parents he is going to confession at 3:00? The Friar will be waiting at the church to marry us."

"And your motives are sincere?"

"Yes! I love him and want this more than anything. I can't imagine even waiting one more day! Can he be at the church this afternoon?" he asks again, pleading. 

Gregory considers him for a minute but eventually smiles. "I'll bring him your message. We'll be there at 3:00."

Philip beams and throws his arms around Gregory in a brief hug. "Thank you!" he says joyfully before jogging back over to his bewildered friends. 

"Wait, what just happened?" Ben asks. "Who was that?"

"Oh, a friend from last night," Philip answers noncommittally. 

"Like a friend you hooked up with?" Michael asks, eyeing Gregory as he walks away.

"No, just a friend."

"Well, whoever he is, you're smart to have him come here instead of your house. Ty Capulet's people were already sniffing around this morning looking for you. He's angry about you being at the party last night and is out to defend his uncle's honor. You should probably lay low for a while until he gets tired of looking."

"I'm sure it'll be okay. I don't think he'll do anything," Philip says as he waves his concern away. 

"Hey," Ben says seriously, wrapping his hand around his arm. "This isn't a joke. Ty's out for blood and wasn't playing around, Philip. Your parents are really worried. You need to home where you're safe."

"Fine, fine, that's where I'm headed next anyway," he answers absently as he starts to walk away. "I'll see you guys later, yeah?" 

"I hope so," Ben mutters worriedly.


	10. Act 2, Scene 5 - Vows and Weddings

FRIAR LAWRENCE   
These violent delights have violent ends  
And in their triumph die, like fire and powder,  
Which as they kiss consume. The sweetest honey  
Is loathsome in his own deliciousness  
And in the taste confounds the appetite.  
Therefore love moderately. Long love doth so.  
Too swift arrives as tardy as too slow.

***************************************************************************************************

Daniel looks at the clock again taking note that only 5 minutes have passed since he last checked, but 3 hours since he sent his servant to find Philip. The longer he waits for him to return, the more despondent he becomes. He pulls himself up off the bed and walks out onto the balcony again, waiting impatiently for Gregory to come back. 

Is it taking so long because he has bad news? he wonders to himself. What if he can't find Philip because he regrets last night and changed his mind? The thought of that just makes him feel sick. Just as he is going ready to make another lap pacing around his room, there is a knock at the door and Gregory enters.

"Where have you been? What did he say?" Daniel begs, running up to him eagerly. 

"Give me a minute," he says, breathing heavily and plopping down in a chair. Daniel sits down on the floor by his feet, waiting impatiently. 

"What took you so long to come back?"

"Well, he was hard to find."

"But you did find him, right?" Daniel anxiously asks. "You talked to him?"

"So, first I went over to his house."

"And he was there?"

"No. They didn't know where he was."

They sit quietly for a moment, Daniel waiting for him to continue. 

"So then you went to….." Daniel finally leads in frustration.

"Oh, yeah, um," Gregory continues slowly, trying to hide a grin. "I forget where I went next...let me think…"

"Screw you!" Daniel exclaims, trying to look angry but failing as he throws a pillow at his head.

"Ok, ok! Stop!" he laughs. "He was on the boardwalk with his cousin Ben and friend Michael. They hang out there a lot."

"You talked to him? What did he say?"

"He told you to get permission to go to confession this afternoon. He'll meet you at the church at 3:00 pm and the two of you will be married by Friar Laurence," he finally says with a grin.

Daniel jumps up off the floor and flings his arms around Gregory and embraces him. "Thank you, thank you!" he gushes, tears flowing down his cheeks. Regaining his composure, he dances around while Gregory laughs and watches. "Three o'clock isn't too far off," he adds suddenly, stopping in the middle of the room and then tugging his servant over to the closet. "Help me get ready!" 

Ten changes of clothes later, he finally decides on a white shirt and cream colored dress jacket with linen pants. "Do you think he'll like it," he asks, standing in front of the mirror and frowning. "Do you think I should change jackets?"

‘No," Gregory says, exhausted. "You look lovely. Wear that. Besides, it's almost 2:45. We need to leave or else you're going to be late for your own wedding."

Daniel gasps when he looks at the clock. "Come on, let's go," he says in a panicked voice, cramming his feet into a pair of shoes. They jog down the stairs and then slow down when they get to the entryway.

"Mom?" Daniel yells, hoping she's nearby.

"What is it, Daniel," she calls.

"We're going to the church for confession," he says nonchalantly. "We'll be back in a bit."

Coming out of the den, she scrutinizes him with her eyes. "Alright, but can you come talk to your father and I when you get back?"

"Sure," he says happily as he makes his way to the door as calmly as he possibly can. 

Once outside, they dash towards the garages. On the way, Daniel stops at one of the rose bushes and carefully snaps off two pink rose buds.  
It doesn't seem right to get married without flowers, he thinks happily to himself as they zip out of the driveway and head to the church.

\--------------------

Philip stands nervously at the altar in the front of the chapel with Friar Laurence. He fidgets in his black pants and dark suit jacket, regularly brushing off lint and adjusting his tie, while the Friar stands quietly in contemplation. He checks his watch, his stomach dropping when he realizes it's already 3:10.

"What if he doesn't show up?" Philip asks anxiously. "What if Gregory never made it back with the message? Or what if he changed his mind?"

The Friar breaks his silence and glances over at him. "That's a lot of ‘what ifs,' Philip. Do you already not have faith in your love with Daniel?"

"No!" he answers frantically. "That's not it at all. I'm worried about his parents or cousin Ty finding out what's going on."

"Secrets in a marriage are dangerous, especially in this union," the Friar advises. "Moderation is the key in making love last."

"Moderation? But why have moderation when you can have fire and passion?" 

"But Philip, fire and passion when mixed can be destructive and spark violent ends," the Friar advises.

"But it can also be exquisite and beautiful," Philip amends. 

The Friar shakes his head. "Young love is sometimes not only hasty but also blind and deaf," he mutters to himself.

There is a loud bang in the back of the chapel as the heavy door is pushed open too hard. Breathless in the doorway are Gregory and Daniel. Philip is flooded with relief at the sight of his groom and skips down the three steps leading to the altar to meet him halfway down the center aisle. 

"I was so worried," Philip murmurs in Daniel's ear as they stand close together. "I thought maybe you changed your mind."

"Of course not!" he replies with a blush. "I couldn't figure out what to wear. I wanted to look nice for you," he admits.

Philip laughs and Daniel smacks him playfully on the arm. 

"Oh! I brought these," Daniel says as he presents the two pink rosebuds. He takes one of them and lovingly attaches it to Philip's lapel. Already welling up with tears, Philip takes the other and does the same for Daniel.

From the front of the church, Friar Laurence clears his throat loudly. "Gentlemen?"

"Are you ready?" Philip whispers to Daniel who shyly nods yes. Philip holds out his arm and Daniel holds it as they walk to the front of the chapel and up the altar steps to the Friar. 

The Friar begins the ceremony, reading passages about love, but Philip and Daniel barely hear it as they gaze at each other. Daniel is mesmerized by the blue of Philip's eyes. It's the clearest blue he's ever seen, with little flecks of gold and green mixed in. Philip is entirely spellbound by Daniel's beauty, with his perfect soft skin, joyful smile, and long dark eyelashes. He's far and beyond anything that Philip has ever dreamed of.

"And the exchange of rings?" Friar asks.

Philip digs in his pocket and to Dan's delight, pulls out two simple silver bands. They slip them on each other's ring fingers.

He pronounces them married, and Philip breathlessly takes Daniel's face in his hands and joins their lips.

Even though he is concerned about the quickness of their love, Friar Laurence can't help but smile as they giggle and walk back down the aisle of the church, not able to keep their hands off each other. As they kiss passionately at the back of the chapel, the Friar quietly adds one last piece of counsel as an afterthought to end the ceremony, even though no one can hear him. 

"What therefore God has joined together, let no man separate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! First, if you've made it this far, thank you for reading! This retelling is only of the first 2 acts, so if you're interested in having the remaining acts turned into Phanfiction, let me know!


End file.
